Pinkie Pie sings
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Pinkie Pie is gonna be performing a song for her everypony and everybody.


One day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was listening to her favorite radio. As she was listening to the beat, Twilight Sparkle came in and said, "Hey Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie said, "Hey Twilight, check this out."

Pinkie Pie did some amazing tricks as the music was going.

Twilight said, "Wow, that's great Pinkie."

Pinkie said, "Thanks. So what brings you here?"

Twilight said, "Well, I always know that you love to sing a lot right."

Pinkie Pie said, "Of course I do Twilight. In fact, I have a song and I would like you to hear me sing it."

Twilight said, "Wow, okay. Let hear it."

[Pinkie Pie]  
Fillies on board  
right on the gorge  
when my Pinkie sense remind me  
so every mare and colt  
please don't be revolt  
we will make sure Ponyville is safety  
call me insane  
but I don't end in pain  
I will keep on making everypony smile  
it where fillies travel right  
and it a trip to paradise  
with our fillies on board

Twilight said, "Wow Pinkie, that was great."

Pinkie Pie said, "Thank Twilight. I just hope I can share my singing talent with everypony."

Twilight said, "But Pinkie, you sang all the time everywhere."

Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, but I wanna perform it. Not just sing it to the whole town only."

Twilight said, "Hmm, maybe I can send invitation to have you sing at Sugarcube Corner."

Pinkie Pie said, "Silly Twilight, not everypony is gonna fit in Suguarcube Corner."

Twilight said, "I meant outside of Sugarcube Corner."

Pinkie Pie said, "Oh, okay." What song can I sing?"

Twilight said, "It can be any song you want Pinkie. Also, if you want the song to be entertaining, I would perfer rap song."

Pinkie Pie said, "Hmm, maybe you're right Twilight. I wonder what great song I can sing."

Twilight said, "Well, how about the what does the fox say song?"

Pinkie Pie said, "Sure. Wait, who wrote that song?"

Twilight said, "Ylvis did."

Pinkie Pie said, "Cool. So, how do I get everypony to come see me sing?"

Twilight said, "Well, I'll send out invitation to everypony to come and see you."

Pinkie Pie said, "Great, but can I sing my own version of the song please?"

Twilight giggled and said, "Sure Pinkie."

So Twilight went throughout the whole world such as Mobuis, Equestria, Pallet Town, Teletubbyland, Porkbelly, Retroville, Dimmsale, Springfield, England Town, Birdwell Island, Heaven, Panja Jungle, Prideland, Chinatown, Elwood City, Marizpan City, Dragonland, Endsville, Cul Se Sac, Townsville, Bikini Bottom, Great Valley, Celestville, Toyland, Strawberryland, and Timberline to pass out all of the invitation. After she was done, she went back to her castle to get things ready for Pinkie Pie sing off.

Twilight said, "Spike, are you here?"

Spike said, "Hey Twilight. What is it?"

Twillight said, "Spike, I need you to help build a stage at the town square."

Spike said, "What for?"

Twilight said, "Because Pinkie Pie is gonna be performing a song for everypony."

Spike said, "Aw, do I have to? Can we just have her sing in Canterlot?"

Twilight said, "No Spike. Canterlot will be a little too small for everypony to fit in."

Spike sighed and said, "Fine."

So Spike went to build a stage for tonight. On that evening, everypony and everybody around the world came to the town square to listen to Pinkie Pie singing.

Twilight said, "Alright Pinkie Pie, you ready."

Pinkie Pie said, "I can't wait Twilight. I'm so excited."

Twilight said, "Okay, just wait for my signal."

So Twilight went to the front of the stage and said, "Fillies and gentlecolt, boys and girls, give it up for Pinkie Pie and her wonderful song that she will be singing today."

Everybody cheers. Pinkie Pie went outside, grabbed a microphone, and began to sing.

[Pinkie Pie]  
Clifford goes woof  
Mittens goes meow  
Norville goes tweat  
and Pikachu goes tweak  
Abigail goes moo  
and Froakie goes croak  
and Phanpy make trumphing noise  
Donald quack  
and Nemo bulb  
and Dewgong goes ow, ow, ow  
there's one sound  
nopony knows  
what does the fox say?

Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fennekin  
Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fennekin  
Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fenn-Fennekin

what does the fox say?

Brai-Brai-Braixen  
Brai-Brai-Braixen  
Brai-Brai-Braixen

what does the fox say?

Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delphox  
Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delphox  
Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delp-Delphox

what does the fox say?

T-T-T-T-T-T-Tails  
T-T-T-T-T-T-Tails  
T-T-T-T-T-T-Tails

what does the fox say?

Kion roar  
Sharptooth growl  
Twilight neigh  
and Pupcake howl  
Janja makes laughing noise  
also Mankey without the void  
Wilbur oink  
and Kaa hiss  
and Marreep goes baa baa baa  
but we need to know  
one animal sound

what does the fox say?

Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vulpix  
Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vulpix  
Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vul-Vulpix

what does the fox say?

Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Ninetales  
Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Ninetales  
Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Nine-Ninetales

what does the fox say?

T-T-T-T-T-T-Tod  
T-T-T-T-T-T-Tod  
T-T-T-T-T-T-Tod

what does the fox say?

Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vixie  
Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vixie  
Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vix-Vixie

what does the fox say?

they have red fur  
some are orange and pink  
sometime invent some machinary  
they are sly and quick  
and does hidden power  
fire spin and flamethrower  
some might have  
just two more tail  
and maybe even shadow ball  
they can evolve to newer type  
what does the fox say?

Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swiper  
Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swiper  
Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swip-Swiper

what does the fox say?

Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zoura  
Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zoura  
Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zour-Zoura

what does the fox say?

Zoro-Zoro-Zoroark  
Zoro-Zoro-Zoroark  
Zoro-Zoro-Zoroark

what does the fox say?

Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fushia  
Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fushia  
Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fus-Fushia

what does the fox say?

the secret of some fox  
they cannot always be seen  
some use chaos control  
and some are mystery  
so everypony help  
the fox is who we love  
so what is that sound  
and don't make it tough

you're my guardien angel  
hiding in the Everfree Forest  
so what is your sound

so when are we  
so when are we  
so when are we

we gotta figure out  
we want to know  
we want to know  
we want to know

After the song end, the crowds applauded for Pinkie Pie singing.

Pinkie Pie said, "Thank you everypony and thank for coming."

After the concert, everybody went home and Twilight was cleaning up the stage.

Twilight said, "Wow, that was quite a nice, right Spike."

Spike said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Twilight said, "Maybe next time I can perform a song that is just as good as Pinkie Pie."

Spike said, "Yeah. Maybe I can also perform a song for Rarity to win her heart."

Twilight said, "Oh Spike."

So the two finished up cleaning the stage and went back home.

The End.


End file.
